Programmable computing devices may provide touchscreen components. A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that a user can receive inputs through contact with the surface of the touchscreen, such as by touching the screen with one or more fingers. Some touchscreens can also detect and recognize inputs from other objects such as a stylus, ordinary or specially coated gloves, etc. A user can use the touchscreen to select items displayed on the screen, and thereby initiate actions such as navigating to a displayed hyperlink reference by automatically invoking a browser routine, or controlling how content is displayed by invoking zooming or repositioning routines.
Touchscreens enable users to interact directly with displayed content and thereby provide inputs and selection data to the programmable device without requiring the use of a mouse, touchpad or other intermediate input device.